


Two Steps Forward

by klutzy_girl



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Family, Father-Son Relationship, Ficlet, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Season/Series 06, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Leo finds out that his son is a bit clingy when feverish but really doesn't mind.
Kudos: 65





	Two Steps Forward

When Chris orbed into the manor and started sneezing, an immediately concerned Leo held his palm up to feel his son’s forehead. Chris tried to bat his hand away but he persisted and put his hand on him immediately. He bit his lip and frowned. “You’re hot, buddy.”

Chris rolled his eyes then winced. “I’m fine?” he lied.

“Christopher,” he gently chided.

Chris’s nose wrinkled up so Leo removed his hand just in time for his son to sneeze into his elbow. “You need to sit down and relax - take a break.”

“Dad, I don’t have time to relax - we need to get me home now that the future’s changed.” Despite the fact that his head was pounding and he could barely think straight, Chris was still determined to get back to his own time.

“We’ll figure it out - my priority right now is getting you better. Your mom’s room - now.” Leo gently led his second-born to Piper’s bedroom, surprised when Chris didn’t complain once. Once Chris was settled, he hurried to the bathroom to grab some medicine for his son, who downed it with a grimace. “You need anything else, Chris?”

Chris shook his head and wished he hadn’t. But when he looked up at his father, he knew instantly that he didn’t want him going anywhere. “Stay?” he pleaded.

“Of course.” Leo flashed him a smile and got up on the bed. He grabbed Chris’ hand and met his son’s gaze. He let out a little surprised gasp when Chris pulled him down. “You like to cuddle when you’re sick, I assume.”

Chris whined and closed his eyes, the medicine finally kicking in. Stuck in one position because his son wouldn’t let him go, Leo figured he might as well sleep too. He woke when Paige called his name about an hour later. “What is going on?” she asked, confused.

Leo rubbed his eyes with his free hand. “He’s sick and turns out he’s a bit clingy when he’s not feeling well.”

“You look like you don’t mind much,” Paige observed, crossing her arms and smirking at her brother-in-law.

“It’s kinda nice. Can you tell Piper we won’t be by today? I don’t want to leave him.”

“Of course. Take good care of our boy.” Paige flashed them a smile and then orbed out, presumably to go check on her sister and nephew at Magic School.

Chris started tossing and turning a bit, clearly restless, but stayed asleep. Leo breathed a sigh of relief when his son didn’t wake up, hoping he’d sleep the fever off. “Rest, kiddo. You need it.” God knows his son didn’t get enough of it, which is likely why he was so sick in the first place. Leo intended to do better by his son in the future but he wanted to do right by the Chris currently with him too. 

Chris’ nap didn’t last for very long and when he woke up, he tried to back away from his father but gave up once he realized he didn’t have the energy to move. “Not talking about this ever again,” he warned Leo.

He laughed. “Whatever you say, Chris. It’s up to you,” he soothed when Chris glared at him.

The two of them still weren’t on the best of terms but they were slowly figuring out how to have a relationship while tracking down whoever was after Wyatt and that was okay. Baby steps helped in their own way.


End file.
